


Then the Morning Comes

by oshunanat



Series: Ketchbriel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lucifer is still dead, M/M, Men of Letters being douchebags, smiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Lucifer is dead. Gabriel and Ketch start their new life together. Then the Men of Letters do what they do best: annoy the eff out of everyone.Oh yes, and there's a hand job. ;)





	Then the Morning Comes

The morning after Lucifer died and he agreed to date Gabriel, Ketch woke to the smell of tea wafting through his house.

“Rise and shine buttercup,” Gabriel said as the archangel entered his bedroom with breakfast on a tray.

“Is this you trying to woo me?” Ketch said as he sat up. “Because if it is, I am here for it.” 

“So it’s working?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

Ketch found himself smiling. Gabriel was one of the most powerful beings in all of Creation, and he was still prone to the same nervousness that humans were when it came to trying to date someone. It was as flattering as it was humbling.

“It is.” He took a bite of his omelet. “And this is delicious. Where did you order from?”

Gabriel gasped. “How dare you! I slaved away at these!”

“Traveling counts as work,” Ketch assured the archangel.

“Fiiiine. I went to one of Gordon Ramsey’s places in London.”

“You have excellent taste. We’ll have to go there for dinner one night.”

Gabriel grinned. “I’m holding you to it. I’ll even book us tickets for a show on West End.”

“I get to see you in a suit too? You _are_ pulling out all the stops!”

Gabriel threw a pillow at him. “Hurry up and eat your breakfast. We have a Marvel marathon to start in on today. You promised!”

*

And so, a half hour later, freshly shower _e_ d and dressed, he made himself comfortable on the couch. Gabriel brought over a bowl of popcorn.

“It’s only 10 AM!”

“Pfft! Never too early!” Gabriel said before popping down on the couch in that space that would let him curl up against Ketch. He paused, looking at Ketch for the okay.

Ketch nodded and Gabriel leaned back against him as Ketch started up Iron Man. He felt Gabriel’s breathing ease as he relaxed, and so did his in turn. It was exactly what they needed.

*

Sometime in the middle of The Incredible Hulk – their last movie of the day because no matter how much Gabriel was enjoying himself, Ketch had his limits – Gabriel got a funny look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Ketch asked.

Gabriel sighed. “Your ex-coworkers are trying to summon Loki.”

Ketch pressed paused on the tv. He was confused. Why would they – “The prophecy,” he said with a sudden understanding. “Their intelligence network truly is lagging.” True, it was only a day ago – just barely 24 hours – but that was an absolutely glacial pace by the Men of Letter’s normal standards. He also knew why it they didn’t have the information. One of the reasons he’d joined Winchestered was that it was an unofficial gossip hub of American Hunters. And according to them, the Hunters who aligned with the Men of Letters – and had survived the assault on the Men of Letters headquarters – had been more or less blackballed from the Hunter community. Sure, aid was still extended if one asked directly, but they were no longer on the phone trees and had been unceremoniously booted rom Winchestered when discovered. In short, the people most likely to feed the information to the Men of Letters were the ones least likely to have heard the news. “Do you have to go? I mean, you’re technically not Loki.”

“If I don’t, that annoying tug will continue to get stronger and stronger. You want to come with and watch me smite some of your former coworkers?”

“Depends who they are. Some deserve it, some don’t.” He couldn’t say that he really had friends in the Men of Letters – being the boogey man of sorts had caused people to shy away from him any more than strictly necessary – but he still respected his colleagues. And for the most part they, like Ketch himself, were just doing the best they could because they didn’t have many viable alternatives. And because of that, they didn’t deserve to die because Gabriel hated the organization on Ketch’s behalf.

Gabriel pouted. “Can I mess with them at least?”

“Of course!” Ketch said.

The archangel brightened up again. “Excellent! Let’s go!”

“Wait!” Ketch said as he pulled a gun from a hidden compartment in a couch-side table. Old habits died hard. “What about the angel warding?”

Gabriel now openly scoffed. “Pfft. _Arch-_ angel here. Those wards are annoying at best.” He then gave him a dopey smile. “But thank you for worrying about me!” He rewarded Ketch a chaste kiss on the lips. “Now come on.” He took Ketch’s hand. “When we get there, just relax against a wall or something. As long as you don’t draw attention to yourself, you won’t be noticed.”

Ketch nodded. “Let’s go.”

*

The work room was much as Ketch remembered it: sterile and filled with the absolute bare minimum to minimize the worst that could happen if magic went wrong. He studied the circle on the ground. It was very textbook, with no notable flaws. If Gabriel had been the real Loki, it’d done well to hold him.

As it was…well. Gabriel showed himself in the summoning ring looking at absolute ease.

_Robert, the one by the door is an assistant to Dr. Hess, and her protégé in every way. If you must smite someone, then I recommend him. The other two are mostly harmless._

There was a slight smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. An amused Gabriel could be a very dangerous Gabriel.

“What do you want?” the archangel asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. “I was in the middle of something important.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” the woman – Marjorie, Ketch wanted to say, replied. “But we wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t important.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Right,” she said. “We’ll be brief. We seek to defeat the Archangel Lucifer, and a verified prophecy says that a marked follower of yours is key to this fight. We need you to provide their name.”

Gabriel and Ketch rolled their eyes in unison. Ketch figured it Gabriel’s response was an alternative to just killing them on the spot. He admired Gabriel’s restraint.

“Assume I actually gave a shit about your little fight. Why on earth would I give up someone so meaningful to me to you? They’ll be dead in two seconds flat.”

“They won’t!” she tried to assure Gabriel. “We’ll assess their strength and weakness and formulate a plan around that.”

“Like you wouldn’t stab the knife through his heart yourself if you thought it’d help.”

“Enough,” Robert said moving front and center to the room. “Lucifer must be defeated and we’ll do what it takes to get there. You will give us the name. We have all the leverage. You are confined by our summoning spell,” he paused and pulled out a blood-dipped steak. “And I have this.”

“Oh no,” Gabriel said dead-pan. “Not that.”

Ketch raised a brow at Gabriel. _You’re_ _just trying to provoke them now, aren’t you?_

Gabriel gave him a look in return. The “can I just smite him all ready?” was plain on his face. He wasn’t feeling threatened, but his patience was rapidly approaching zero. This was escalating rapidly, and not in a good way.

Robert scowled. “What are you looking at?” he said as he turned to look directly at Ketch, who wasn’t standing by anyone else.

Decision made, Ketch stepped forward, breaking the illusion that kept him hidden. “His marked follower.”

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Robert scowled. “Traitor,” he spat.

“I gave my first life to this organization,” Ketch said. “I owe them no others.” His eye caught Gabriel’s who had nudged to the edge of the circle, to near where Marjorie stood, the woman staring at him like a visitor at a zoo might watch a lion. “But honestly, I’m the least of your worries. I’d be far more concerned about Loki.”

“Why? He’s safely contained. You, however, are a very real threat.”

_You stupid man_. Considering Gabriel killed Lucifer because Lucifer threatened him, he couldn’t see Robert surviving this. He wasn’t terribly broken up about this. A thud from in front of him confirmed this.

Robert spun around to find Marjorie passed out on the floor, Gabriel’s arm easily extended pass the barrier that was supposed to be keeping “Loki” contained.

“Sorry, not sorry,” he said as he stretched and walked out of the circle. “I’m not a fucking lab rat.”

“How?” Robert demanded as he went for a gun.

Gabriel’s eyes began to glow the air around them getting thick as the lights began to filter.

“Angel!” he hissed. “The warding –“

“Only effects the worker bees, buddy. I’m _way_ out of your league.” He touched Robert on the forehead and Ketch turned away as his screams filled the roomed before another thud told Ketch that the man was dead.

When he looked again, smoke still rose from the sockets where eyes used to be.

“Pillock.” Ketch said. “Ready to go pick up where we left off?”

“Soon,” he said. “I want to see if your boss is in.”

Ketch had planned on never seeing Dr. Hess again if he could possibly help it. The again, the possibility that Gabriel would literally light her up did have its own appeal. “If we step out of this room, I’ve no doubt that a team will try and take us to her rather shortly.”

“The key word being _try_.”

Although Ketch shouldn’t have been surprised that Gabriel was willing to go after Dr. Hess given that he’d killed _Lucifer_ for him, it was still humbling that Gabriel was willing to pick a fight for him that Ketch himself could handle, if his hand was forced. It was humbling to think he was worthy of such devotion. It made him want to continue his strive to be better, to _feel_ like he was worthy of such devotion.

He had his hand on the door leading out when he paused. “Even though you’re an Archangel, shouldn’t you have tripped the wards even if they couldn’t hold you?”

He shrugged. “I had to learn to hide my energy to stay hidden from the Host. Same principle applies.”

Ketch considered it. “Interesting. After you,” he said complete with gesture.

Gabriel sauntered out onto the floor and what soft conversations had been going on died out almost immediately.

“Put down those phones and don’t even _bother_ with those silent alarms. I don’t give a rats ass about you lot, but push me and I will.”

“Then what do you want?” said one brave, or perhaps especially stupid, person asked.

“Just to talk to Dr. Hess.”

“We know the way,” Ketch added brightly. “You’ll need to send someone to collect Joseph, by the by.”

“What happened to him?”

“Really?” Ketch asked as he nudged Gabriel to keep moving. He had no doubt security teams were still on their way regardless. “He was overseeing the summoning of a pagan god who is now casually strolling through the office and you have to ask?” He sighed. “Things have gone downhill since I died.”

“What can you say babe, you kept everyone in line.”

Just then the doors did open and there were indeed men with guns behind them.

Gabriel’s eyes glowed as he flicked his hand and sent them flying. “They aren’t good at listening, are they?”

“It’s the lack of accent, I think,” Ketch opined as they reached the elevator and pushed the button. He looked at the men who started trying to get up. “He will kill you if you get up,” he said helpfully. “Don’t be like Joseph and live.”

They hesitated and looked at their commander.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

The man raised a hand, telling the men to stay.

“Good call,” Gabriel said.

They got on, but the elevator had barely budged when the power cut out.

“Of course,” they sighed in unison.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“I take back my no smiting request.”

“Excellent.”

The lights flickered back on. “Hang on.”

They arrived in Dr. Hess’ office just as gunfire began to ring out and cries of confusion once they realized that the elevator was open.

“Mr. Ketch,” Dr. Hess began.

Ketch drew his gun and pointed it at Dr. Hess. “Dr. Hess,” he said cordially. “You’ll forgive my breech of manners. We’ve had a terribly long weekend and I’m quite ready to get back home, so he’s going to talk and you’re going to listen.”

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” she asked rhetorically.

“Smarter than your minions,” Gabriel said. “I’m going to keep it short because I don’t want Ketch to break his word to Dad.”

“Dad?” she asked.

“Dr. Hess,” Ketch said. “Meet the Archangel Gabriel.”

The lights began to flicker and thunder rumbled in the distance, just in case Dr. Hess had any doubts.

“I’d say the pleasure is mine, but it’s really not,” Gabriel said. “I killed my brother yesterday, was trying to cope by having a nice movie marathon with my boyfriend, and then got summoned by you jerkwads who wanted to use Ketch as Lucifer bait and I have _had_ it. Ketch is alive, Lucifer is dead, and if I ever so much get a _hint_ of a molecule sniffing around Loki, Ketch or myself again I will personally wipe ever last one of you and your descendants off this earth. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a pounding at her door as someone finally thought to check on Dr. Hess.

“Well?” Gabriel asked.

“Perfectly,” she said pursing his lips. “None of you shall hear from us again.”

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Gabriel said before turning to Ketch. “Let’s go home.”

He nodded, just as there was banging on the door. The calvary had figured out where they were.

Gabriel grabbed his arm and they disappeared – to human eyes at least as Gabriel put his finger to lips to indicate Ketch to remain quiet so they could watch the fallout.

Ketch expected Dr. Hess to hold up to her end of the deal; she was always pragmatic. Then again, Gabriel had made the entire organization look like fools, something that she did not handle well.

“Ma’am, you’re safe,” the team lead said as he gave his men the order to stand down.

“No thanks to you,” she said crisply.

_Someone is getting demoted._ Ketch thought. Of course, demotion could very easily equal death depending on his record and her mood. Security was more expendable than most.

“Our wards weren’t prepared…” he started making excuses only to be cut off.

“Of course they weren’t,” she said sharply. “We should have never been summoning an archangel in the first place. And we should have known that Lucifer was dead already. This event has exposed some serious deficiencies in our organization and warrants a serious investigation.”

Yep. Someone was definitely dead.

“And what about Ketch?” he asked hesitantly.

“What about him?” she asked him. “The archangel’s pet is off limits. There is plenty of housekeeping to be done; touch him and we’re all doomed. Spread the word. As far as we’re concerned, Ketch is still dead to the Men of Letters.”

They’d heard enough. Gabriel took them home.

*

“All’s well that ends,” Ketch opined as he put his gun away. “Did you really threaten to wipe the Men of Letters off the planet?”

“Too dramatic?” Gabriel asked.

“A touch,” Ketch said. “But thank you.” He hesitantly offered up a kiss to Gabriel, who happily returned it. As Ketch relaxed into the kiss, Gabriel deepened it and pushed Ketch towards the couch, straddling him once Ketch was comfortably seated.

“I think you enjoyed that more than you let on,” Gabriel said as he squeezed Ketch gently.

Ketch bit back a moan. “I enjoy a good fight.”

“Let me help you out,” Gabriel whispered. “Just sit back and relax.”

Ketch nodded as Gabriel reached into his trousers, a warm hand sliding into his pants and gently rolling his balls before pulling him out so he could stroke him unobstructed.

“Oh,” Ketch exhaled softly, but not displeased.

“Been too long, huh?” Gabriel asked.

“It has.” He’d had maybe one hook up since his tumble with that lady in Tokyo. He’d blamed it on being too busy, something he’d known had been an excuse even then.

“I promise you that won’t be a problem again for you if you don’t want it to be,” Gabriel leaned up and whispered “I don’t need recovery time.”

Ketch moaned and Gabriel winked before speeding up a bit.

“Maybe the first time you should fuck me,” he said conversationally, as if he wasn’t stroking Ketch off. “I’m bendy _and_ a screamer.”

If he wasn’t already interested, he definitely was now, and his cock to full hardness rather quickly thereafter.

Gabriel hummed, clearly pleased by his interest. “I’ve tried every position of Kama Sutra, and one day I’ll show you my top ten, maybe more if you get ambitious.”

He never thought about trying that before, but it sounded rather appealing right now. “Yes.”

The grin that Gabriel gave him was now down right filthy. The archangel was clearly not playing fair – especially as now the touches had become deliberately teasing. He reached down to play with his balls but got his hand slapped away.

“Now, now,” Gabriel said. “I said I was going to help you out. Let me.”

“More?” he half-demanded, half-asked, but definitely didn’t beg.

“Since you asked so nicely.” The touches resumed a greater sense of urgency and as if by magic – or more likely grace-fueled mind reading – Gabriel started touching him _exactly_ as he liked it and by Gabriel it had rapidly morphed into the best damn hand job ever.

“Cheater,” he gasped as he grabbed at a pillow to maintain some semblance of control.

“Are you really complaining?” Gabriel asked cheekily.

“Yes. I mean no. I mean _fuck_. Damn it.”

There was a soft chuckle. “Just let go,” Gabriel chided. “Give in to the pleasure. I have you.”

Gabriel loved him enough to threaten to wipe the Men of Letters off the entire planet. Gabriel loved him enough to kill Lucifer to help protect him. Gabriel loved him enough that God _Himself_ resurrected him for Gabriel.

The enormity of how much Gabe had him hit him harder than it had at any point in the last twenty-four hours.

He came.

It was the best damn orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

*

Group Chat: Sewing Circle

**Alexander Smith:** I wish you were still a demon.

**Arthur Grimble** : Why is that?

**Alexander Smith** : Gabriel smited him? Smote him? Whatever. He’s now a corpse with smoke where his eyes once where.

**Tabitha Cabot** : Oooh. What was the occasion?

**Alexander Smith** : They summoned “Loki” while trying to get after Lucifer.

**Arthur Grimble** : As you would expect from them.

**Alexander Smith:** Indeed. But he also _threatened_ Gabriel after Gabriel refused to cooperate.

**Arthur Grimble** : Stupid man.

**Tabitha Cabot:** And then he smote him? How _romantic_!

**Gabriel Fox** : Awesomely romantic! Now come _on_ Ketch, I’m hungry! I gave you a handjob, the least you can do is feed me!

**Tabitha Cabot:** Details!

**Arthur Grimble** : Mother!

**Alexander Smith** : And that is my cue to exit before he gives you a play by play because I would not put it past him.

**Gabriel Fox** : I’m telling you, I’m loving him for more than just his looks. Night all!


End file.
